Stress Reliever
by Catherynne
Summary: Makoto is tired from a rough day at college but Hamuko is not done with the poor boy yet. Lemons! Rated M.


Makoto sighed when he slid open the door to his apartment and walked inside, lazily closing the door behind him and giving out another sigh because he was tired. College always drained him and now that he was home, he was eagerly looking forward to taking a nice shower, changing his clothes and going to sleep.

His attention was caught by a low humming sound coming from the kitchen. Figuring that it would most likely be Hamuko, the blue haired male slowly made his way over towards the rather small kitchen, looking to greet her first and maybe sample her food and then go to his bedroom. What he saw when he entered the kitchen squashed every inch of the sleep in his eyes because before him was.

Hamuko's humming came to a stop when she noticed that her target was already in the kitchen. She stood near the sink, slowly cleaning the dirty dishes while only wearing a short pink apron which left her most exposed for the hungry eyes of her boyfriend. He remained standing at the same spot, shamelessly eyeing her naked ass with numerous ideas popping up in his head. Sleep could wait now. This was always the case just one look at her assets turned him into a lust filled animal and Hamuko's favorite pet.

Looking to tease the poor boy even more, the brunette bent over slightly and started swaying her ass in a mesmerizing pattern, clockwise and slowly to give him a show he was most definitely enjoying. His blue eyes were now firmly stuck on her firm and pale buttocks, shifting and swaying to draw out more of his lewd desires and by now Makoto was completely entranced by the movement of her ass, by the little seductive dance of his girlfriend. Oh she knew how to press his buttons even after a tiring day at college.

Hamuko licked her lips and started biting on the edge of her lower one when she heard the sound of his zipper fly sliding down. He was ready now. Switching her tactics she stood upright and firm and started swaying her ass left and right even more slowly than before. By now she was just waiting for his callous hands to grab her. Her bare bottom was still in a nonstop motion and when she heard a few sounds of skin rubbing against skin an audible giggle escaped her mouth.

Stroking his already hardened cock Makoto almost stumbled while walking towards her way too consumed by desire at this point. She was still shaking her ass and not stopping at her little teases to rile him up even more. As soon as he came close to his sly girlfriend, he grabbed her butt and squeezed her cheeks to get a fake gasp from her.

"Oh Makoto." Hamuko feigned ignorance although the sultry tone did not go unnoticed by Makoto, "I didn't know you were home."

Makoto said nothing and simply pressed her ass to his crotch, moving his head back when he felt her warm and smooth skin against his cock which was now resting comfortably between her supple cheeks. The brunette gave a contended mmm and started grinding her hips against his. Much like him she loved the sensation of his skin on her. Her movements were sped up when his hands moved to her taut stomach, grabbing her by the waist to keep her in place.

"Your body is too tensed, Makoto." Hamuko said and stopped her movements her hand reaching back to grab a firm hold of his rock hard member. His cock was so hard and hot in her hand and feeling that, that special place between her legs grew moist as well, "Here." she started pumping his cock at a steady pack, moving her fist up and down up and down.

Makoto groaned without concern. The apartment housed only the two of them and it came in handy as they were free to have sex wherever they pleased. His strained sounds increased in volume and Hamuko flipped around in his direction to meet his lust filled eyes with her own. She quickened the speed of her strokes, caressing all the right spots because she had grown used to handling his cock. Eventually she started using both of her hands and began rubbing his length between her palms and all the while still staring in his almost vacant eyes because he was already lost in pleasure.

"Mmmm do you like that Makoto?" Hamuko asked and got a frustrated nod from the boy. She licked her lips again, still pumping and stroking him between her hands, "Still so tense awwwwh."

"Get down." his voice was gruff and carried urgency and that was exactly what she wanted to hear. The brunette obliged his wish and got on her knees with her hand still wrapped around his cock, now switching to slow and grinding strokes mostly at the base. She opened her mouth and drew closer, exhaling her hot breath onto his throbbing length and then giving him an experimental lick to his tip. The boy quivered and gave one simple order, "Fix it."

No sooner than he said that, Hamuko's mouth was already on his cock and she was sucking on his tip strongly. Her blue haired boyfriend started to pant and closed his eyes, enjoying the the feel of her textured tongue licking up and down his length as she slowly began to suck him off. Her tongue swirled around and she took another inch into her mouth, firmly stroking the rest of his length.

A loud moan tore out of his mouth when Hamuko stopped toying and starting sucking on his length, her head bobbing back and forth between his legs. Makoto rested his right hand on her head to dictate the pace of the blowjob, tugging softly and telling her to speed up and she did upon command. The boy hissed and moved his head down to stare at her as she eagerly sucked on his shaft, her own moans vibrating against the nerves on his cock.

She had gotten so good at this. Now she knew when to pull back for (air) and she was great at sucking strongly until he was close and then abruptly slowing down and just licking around to quench the impending climax. Her delicate hands were always at the right places during blowjobs because she never stopped working in an effort to bring him the most pleasure she could.

A few drops of precum escaped down her throat and Hamuko opened her eyes to stare at him with her mouth still firmed fixed on his shaft, sucking strongly. Their hungry eyes met again, blue and red with love and lust. Makoto noticed her one hand was already busy between her legs to pleasure herself along with his loud moans. While he wanted her to keep going and cum in her sweet mouth, he refrained and when he was just seconds away from climax he pulled his hips back till only his tip was in her mouth. This made Hamuko look up at him in wonder and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her lovingly.

"You have gotten real good at playing my flute." Makoto chuckled and picked her up. The two kissed hungrily when Hamuko stood up on feet, battling with their tongues and exploring each other's mouth. Hamuko still had a firm hold around his throbbing member, still stroking, and Makoto was returning the favor as his hand was on her dripping pussy, fingers entering and exiting her and his thumb stroking her swollen clit, "Cumming in your mouth seemed so tempting but."

"You have other plans don't you?" Hamuko said after the kiss came to a close, "I am dripping wet, Makoto." she said a voice as urgent as his. His fingers were rewarding but she wanted something more. She wanted his cock sliding in and out of her. College was stressful and this was one way they settled the increasing workload of their jobs and studies.

Hamuko stood on her toes to reach him and her voice was so calm yet so out of control at the same time.

"Fuck me."

Hamuko demanded and gave a couple of hard tugs to his cock in her hand.

Makoto wasted no time upon hearing hearing that and dragged her over to the table at the corner of the kitchen. He knocked off the utensils already there and bent Hamuko over the table because neither of them was in a mood to walk all the way to the bedroom. Makoto removed his belt and removed his pants, kicking them backwards and slowly advancing towards the now panting redhead. Getting bent over the table and fucked earnestly was always her favorite position.

"Don't bother with more foreplay. Just fuck me." Hamuko said and grabbed the edge of the table for support. She hoisted her ass upwards for better access and moaned when she felt his tip against her entrance, teasing and paying back for her attempts earlier. She snapped back with a glare at her boyfriend, now completely out of patience and utterly consumed with lust, "I SAID. FUCK ME."

Makoto grit his teeth and entered her without warning. He hissed in pleasure at the tightness of Hamuko's cunt and the brunette clenched the table tightly, half satisfied with his cock in her needy pussy, filling her up. Just like the two needed, Makoto wasted no time and starting off fast and rough, sliding his cock all the way into her without caring for slow love making that they usually did at the start. It was a little hard for him though. Even when she was gushing she was still so goddamn tight which made it difficult to move but he powered on and kept the rough pressure, her inner walls already squeezing tightly around his erection

"Shit. You're so tight." Makoto muttered through his teeth. He kept thrusting into her, pounding the brunette into the wooden table at a furious place while his girlfriend started bouncing back and forth on his length alongside his rapid thrusts deep. She started moving her ass back and forth on his length to get another number of sharp moans from the blue haired boy.

Hamuko moaned herself, delighted and being forced to rock her body faster when Makoto gripped her hips to maintain position and started slamming into her more faster and rougher than before but for Hamuko that was not enough. "Faster, Makoto!" she demanded after a particularly loud moan. "Faster, harder and deeper now!" His grip on her hips tightened and Makoto continued pounding his rock hard cock in and out of Hamuko, feeling and moaning at the sensation of her cunt clenching around him with every savage thrust into her. The two lovers were moaning together by now, sweat pouring down their bodies and loud moans escaping their mouths every time their hips were slammed into each other.

The sensation was getting deeper for the two of them with all the pleasure building and boiling to a breaking point in their lions. Makoto was ruthlessly slamming his cock into her contracting pussy with every bit of force he could muster and Hamuko rested her sweaty face flat against the table with a satisfied sigh, as this was everything she needed after a rough day. Makoto was still keeping up the amazing pace not slowing down even after a tough day. It made her giggle that no matter the exhaustion she was always able to drive him insane with her pussy wrapping around his length, so hot and so wet.

"I'm going to squeeze you dry tonight." Hamuko managed to get out, clenching her thighs and cheeks around his throbbing erection. His hands on her started shaking and the blue haired boy growled, savagely fucking her into the wooden table not caring whether it would break. He had trouble remembering the last time he was this rough on her but at the same time he also knew that this was what Hamuko needed, "Every last drop."

His hand pressed her stomach flat to the table and she started screaming in pleasure when he rammed into her soaking vagina, balls deep and did not stop or slow down as the climax was near.

"Your insides are amazing, Hamuko." Makoto managed to say, running his shaky hands down her back and ass. He gripped her hips once more and held on tightly.

"Your dick is amazing." Hamuko said in return moving backwards and getting all of him into her tight, wet heat. Another painfully loud moan burst out of her throat and she pressed her backside firmly against him for the last few seconds in order to get every inch of him into her womb. Her eyes started rolling and her body was lifted off the table when she screamed, "Makoto! I'm cumming!"

And come she did. Her sore cunt tightened around his erection one last time and pleasure rocked her senses, taking care of all the stress and exhaustion as she came hard, slamming her ass onto his cock one last time. She gave a sigh and panted utterly exhausted but Makoto was not done yet. He refused to let her move and bent her over the table again, brutally ramming deep into her because he himself was close.

"Mmmm you wore me out Makoto." Hamuko said in pants, "Do you wanna cum? Do it. Inside me!"

Pleasure flooded Makoto as well and after a few more thrusts into his brunette girlfriend, the boy pulled back at the last second and shot thick ropes of cum onto her back and ass while screaming and groaning. He released her and his body twisted briefly when he was finally free of the exhaustion and stress. He panted and rubbed his head at the mess he had made on her backside and he knew his girlfriend was not going to be happy about that.

"Hey! What gives?" Hamuko ran her hand over her ass and scooped up some of his cum, "I told you to do it inside me! Not on my back and ass!" she licked his seed off her fingers and gave him a bland look. She wanted him to fill her up to the womb and instead he did this...

"Your fault for waving that as soon as I got home." Makoto replied.

"I mean it is a little bit of a nice feeling." Hamuko said. It did feel a little nice, his warm cum moving down her back and hips, "B-B-But!"

"You are saying as if we are done." The blue haired boy smirked in her direction and when he did that his girlfriend opened her mouth and jumped on top of him. The two cuddled and Makoto picked her up bridal style and started walking towards their shared bedroom. Hamuko quickly sneaked inside and Makoto followed, making sure to lock the door incase his friends came in without knocking.

"Come Makoto." he flipped towards her direction and saw that her legs were already spread wide open, her folds separated by her two fingers. Her voice was sultry and the provocative smirk on her face was already hardening his cock for round two, "Fill me up this time."

"I was supposed to be sleeping." he reminded himself with a sigh. But sleep could wait. Makoto tackled her down and she laughed. Her giggling quickly turned to loud moans when he switched the lamp off and made love to her the whole night.

* * *

The next day. Makoto was awoken from his slumber by his best friend, Junpei. The baseball star saw the look in his eye and could not help himself from laughing. The scene seemed so familiar. Makoto had skipped the whole lecture sleeping.

"Just like school you don't get enough sleep." Junpei said with a pat on his back. "You should rest brother."

Makoto rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He stiffed a yawn and nodded at the suggestion, "I will. As soon as I get home."

A couple of blocks away, his girlfriend was already having a stressful time but his thoughts brought a smile to her face.

"Mmmm… What should I wear tonight...?"

* * *

 **Author Note : PQ2 DID THIS TO MEH! I MIGHT write some more smut if people like this enough and gimme some good ideas. Incest. Twincest. Selfcest. I ship!**

 **Read and review PLZ.**


End file.
